Kotori Oniyama
Kotori Oniyama (鬼山ことり Oniyama Kotori) is a character in Pretty Country: Angelic Days and later Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She is Miyabi's best friend. Appearance Kotori has chest-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She is depicted in short-sleeved white shirt, black overall skirt, along with dark blue socks, black shoes, and a small light blue hat. Personality True to her type, Kotori is very attractive, outgoing, naïve, and will easily get along with males. Kotori is a sassy and laid-back girl. She prefers to take her band issues more seriously than her work as an idol but this changes throughout the series. She also doesn't socialize with people either and hates it when they call Kotori by her first name, although she gradually starts to get used to it. Chronology Debut Kotori and Miyabi first appeared in Episode 177 of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Kotori first seen looking through her book titled "Path to Become a Rock Idol". A while later, as she watches Éclair and Soleil playing at Rose Fleur Patisserie, she announces to Miyabi her techniques have worked perfectly. After Éclair and Soleil leave, albeit terrified, Mrs. Shijimi reports to Kotori. Aiming for the others, she decides to talk to Ritsuko first in private. Luring her away from her friends, she and Natsuki tell her why they want her, and why she should be on their team. Ritsuko adamantly refuses, to which Kotori replies that it was only a beginning, and that she should watch their debut performance. After getting a new magical weapon 'Hara-Hara Electric Guitar' and ranking up to Rock Star Idol, she makes eye contact with the others and beckons to Aiko. The Slavs In Episode 183, Kotori and Miyabi both accepted as added members of The Slavs after the end of rivalry between Soft☆Germanic and Latin8 (now IC Latina), where Chie and Haruna also reunited with Julius Rozenburg. In Episode 186, they go on an Idol Tournament against Asian Girls Inc. and The Slavs finally won. Etymology Oniyama (鬼山): Oni (鬼) means devil while yama (山) means mountain. This is likely referring how Kotori acts as a rock star. Kotori (ことり): Written in hiragana, the common kanji for this name is 小鳥, which means "Little Bird". Relationships Miyabi Fukuhara: As Czech Republic and Slovakia were formerly joined as "Czechoslovakia", Kotori and Miyabi are best friends and partners. Kotori really cares for Miyabi very much and values her friendship, even when she doesn't act like it. This stems from the fact that they have been together since they were really little and Miyabi's presence is part of the reason why Kotori is the way she is today. Chie Takanashi: Kotori is a very good friend with Chie, and pass her free times to do magic tricks with her. Chie found him "a very unusual idol" because of her exceptional power of dancing, but she better not make fun of the latter one. Akari Kimura: Likes her because Akari often shows her planting abilities to Kotori, besides being teammate. Ritsuko Usami: Right away they got off to a bad start; as Ritsuko is very kind-hearted and tries to make things go her way which clashes with Kotori's more rookie and headstrong personality. They bickered at first but eventually came to be friendly towards each other and work well together. Rinne Hoshizora: Admires her but Kotori thinks Rinne is still shy. Hiroko Kiriya: Hiroko sometimes respect Kotori probably because Hiroko acts hostile towards someone outside her team, causing a certain rivalry. When Kotori get hurts badly, Hiroko taunts her but the other idols disapprove this. Kotori consider her an "uncontested, selfish leader". They don't alway mess with each other, but Kotori does electroshocked her once in Episode 183 before a friendly challenge against Nordic, and seems to team up with other idols instead. Yuko Himejima: Good friends. The two often hang out together in Aiko's Café. Natsuki Aizawa: They get along very well, Natsuki was the one who inspired Kotori to become a rock star. Ren Harumiya: Kotori and Ren are good friends, but are also good rivals. When engaging on a contest, they tend to be rivalry at each others, resulting some unexpecting disasters, especially in Angel Simulator. Despite this, Ren acts very friendly to Kotori - vice-versa. Aiko Hanazuki: Kotori dislikes Aiko's cakes, but sometimes seen eating all. Quotes Anime: "Ha ha, nice to meet'cha! The name's Oniyama Kotori, from Czech Republic." Game * Meeting: "I'm Oniyama Kotori. Did you think of something?" * Morning: "Good morning. Wanna talk about my background? Heh, it's a long story. Not all the people of Czech Republic can buy money. That makes it a poor but really beautiful place." * Afternoon: "It's really hot! My family? Ya wanna know about them, really? They aren't in Parijuku now. They went traveling. The store was left up to me. Talk about something, eh?" * Evening: "I might have never been away from town, but I still believe there's nowhere better! The food is tasty, and the ocean, rivers, and mountains are so beautiful. ♪" * Night: "Night is romantic. ♪ Why didn't I do this sooner? The memories I was in my hometown, were such a waste!" Gift Lines * Favorite: "Whoa! Are you serious? How did ya know what my favorite thing is? Thanks! I really love it!" * Loved: "Yeah, thanks! I really like it. It's great!" * Liked: "Oh thanks!" * Disliked: "I don’t like this, but I’m happy you thought of me…" * Hated: "Arghh, I hate this!" Trivia * While she was originally not one of the available idols in Angel Simulator game, she became one later with version 1.3 update. * In English version of anime, Kotori was renamed Katherine "Kate" Novotna. She has the same role as in original Japanese, except that Novotna speaks with valley girl accent. * Kotori speaks informally, but it doesn't mean she is rude - she addressed people older than her with 'san'. * She shares similarities with Aroma Kurosu from PriPara: ** Both have the same voice actress, that is Yui Makino. ** Both have a Lovely type partner. (Kotori: Miyabi - Aroma: Mikan) ** Both have connection of devil: In Kotori's case, it's the first kanji of her surname. In Aroma's case, it's her brand elements. ** Both are Cool type idols. * Kotori and Ritsuko's names have same initials, the only difference are "Ko" and "Ri" switched around. * Kotori addresses herself as "Boku" (僕), a male pronoun that sometimes used by females if they find "atashi" too feminine or "watashi" too formal, in contrast to her partner Miyabi Fukuhara. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Cool Idols Category:European characters Category:Females